Broken
by EllyattheDisco
Summary: It was the closest thing to love he'd ever now, it was also his greatest weakness... READ THE WARNINGS! AizenxUlquiorra


Broken

Broken

Pairing: Ulquiorra x Aizen

Warning: erm… angst and non-plot CHARACTER DEATH!! Totally non-graphic noncon. If you can deal with that, read ahead.

Disclaimer: Don't own Bleach, rights to Tite Kubo!

A/N: This is my first songfic!! (claps for herself) So I was listening to 'broken' by seether with Amy Lee and I immediately thought Ulquiorra! My poor little Ulqui I guess he just isn't meant to be happy… R&R pleaseeeee or you'll make Hanatarou cry! Enjoy!

_I wanted you to know  
That I love the way you laugh  
I wanna hold you high and steal your pain away._

Ulquiorra stood in Aizen's office as he stared at the superior man, Aizen gave him a gentle smile which was not returned. Ulquiorra couldn't smile, it had been too long, it seemed he'd forgotten how to…**. **He loved Aizen's smile though, it wasn't like Grimmjow's sneer, or Gin's cemented smirk, it seemed genuine, even though Ulquiorra knew it wasn't.

_I keep your photograph  
And I know it serves me well  
I wanna hold you high and steal your pain_

Ulquiorra was alone in his quarters, his room was so dark and cool, just the way he preferred it. He gripped his eye, tearing it from the socket before crushing it into a hundred little particles as it formed a picture, a picture of Aizen. He froze the image taking in the man's tall demeanor before letting the image fade and sinking in a small wobbly chair.

_cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome  
And I don't feel right when you're gone away_

Ulquiorra stared at Aizen from the darkness, whenever he passed by or called the third seat into his quarters Ulquiorra always fixed his gaze on him. He lifted his hand wondering what it would be like to touch that cold, pearlescent skin. He dropped his hand, 'I'm such a fool, a cold, weak fool,' he thought, 'I deserve to be alone.'

_The worst is over now  
And we can breathe again  
I wanna hold you high, you steal my pain away_

Aizen turned around, his eyes masked by glass and steel. He stood walking over to Ulquiorra patting his shoulder, almost lovingly, almost…

_There's so much left to learn  
And no one left to fight  
I wanna hold you high and steal your pain_

"You have come very far Ulquiorra, but you still have a lot to learn, you still have one weakness and it will kill you in the end." Aizen stated bluntly, "or rather,_ they _will kill you in the end."

Ulquiorra froze; a shiver ran down his spine at those words, "what do you mean Aizen- sempai?"

Aizen stood behind Ulquiorra, guiding him to the bed as he undid his Obi, "let me show you."

_cause I'm broken when I'm open  
And I don't feel like I am strong enough_

_cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome  
And I don't feel right when you're gone away_

Ulquiorra lay under the rumpled sheets, his whole body aching, Aizen stood above him, fully dressed, no inclinations of the previous activities. "My, my Ulquiorra, You're weaker than I thought. I honestly thought you could've at least fought me off; going numb is just another form of surrender.

"I didn't want to fight you," Ulquiorra wheezed, his jaw ached.

Aizen cocked an eyebrow, "Oh really? And why so?"

Ulquiorra coughed as he felt warm liquid trickle down his thighs, the burn nearly unbearable, "because I love you Aizen-sempai."

_cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome  
And I don't feel right when you're gone ...away_

Aizen sneered, "I'm astonished Ulquiorra, you really are weak, you're not allowed to love you fool! Like I said, your weakness would kill you in the end." Aizen lifted his hand, sending a deadly bolt straight through Ulquiorra's chest, where his heart once resided. Ulquiorra could've easily fought it, but he didn't want to.

Blood oozed from Ulquiorra's esophagus and dribbled from his dry, cracked lips, his eyes dull as his arm lulled off the side of the bed, "Aizen-sempai…" He closed his eyes as a wave of cold washed over him, even so he wasn't mad at Aizen, he didn't love him, he couldn't, but what he felt for him was as close to love as he could attain, as he deserved.

Aizen turned, adjusting his glasses, he stared as Ulquiorra's chest no longer rose, his dead eyes still trained on Aizen, filled with pain and longing, "Aizen-sama…"

Aizen frowned, "what a shame," he muttered, "but then again," he turned to leave his quarters, sparing one last glance at the lonely soul on his bed, "the weak deserve to be broken."

A/N Oh dear, why did I do that Ulquiorra? Because he's depressing and he may as well go this way, breaking hearts and wetting eyes. Btw you should listen to broken while reading this, amazing. R&R please… wow I'm depressed now.


End file.
